Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 3)
This character is separate from Chiaki Nanami's AI of Danganronpa 2. For the AI version, see Chiaki Nanami. Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair. Chiaki has the title '''Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “''gēmā.”'') enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77th. She served as Class 77-B's class representative in the student council. Appearance Chiaki has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes much like her AI counterpart. Chiaki wears Hope's Peak Uniform with a red ribbon tied on her chest. She also wears black thigh highs and white shoes. Personality Chiaki is a calm and quiet individual. She can be a bit asocial, although she can be quite talkative when discussing games. Chiaki is quite analytical and enjoys learning new things and asks questions often. Chiaki seems to not be fully aware of her environment, seen when she bumped into Hajime Hinata while gaming. She concentrates really hard when playing a game, to the point where she almost never takes her eyes off one. Chiaki doesn't think much of her talent. In fact, she seems to dislike it, believing that her love for gaming will not help her gain any friends. When her teacher tells her that she can make friends by playing her games with them, Chiaki opens up more to those around her, and starts taking part in group activities. History Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Chiaki is a character featured in ''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. Chiaki appears to be a human and student of Hope's Peak Academy. It is possible that the AI version was based on her. Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Chiaki accidentally bumped into Hajime in the park when she focused on her game. Chiaki continued to walk down the path until Hajime recognized that the game she was playing was Gala Omega. Surprised that someone knew an old and classic game like Gala Omega, she approached Hajime enthusiastically, saying that she never met anyone who played the game as much as her. She made Hajime promise to her to show his game. When Chiaki and Hajime were discussing the game, her new homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome came to her along with the dragged Ultimate Imposter. Chisa recognized Hajime as a Reserve Course Student from his uniform and informed Chiaki about it as she didn't know what it was. Chiaki disagreed with Hajime's view that justified talent is everything. She said that talent is not an end goal. The fact that Hajime is talentless gives him greater freedom than a person with talent. He can go anywhere and become anything, unlike her, being talented only when it comes to games. Soon after that, Chisa picked her up and Chiaki bid farewell to Hajime. When Chiaki and the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Chiaki was playing games when Akane and Nekomaru's deadly training session inside during the class, almost destroyed the entire classroom. She left the class, following the Ultimate Imposter. She was disappointed that her classmates weren't good at becoming a team and her gaming skills won't earn her any friends. Suddenly, Chisa appeared and mocked her talent. Chiaki objected her statement and suddenly realized that if games are fun to play by herself, they'll even more fun if she plays it with everyone else. Chiaki took Chisa's advice and brought games that she recommended to everyone, playing it together inside their classroom. When she saw it, Chisa was surprised that Chiaki listened to her advice. She said to her teacher that games are fun when she plays it together with her friends. Chiaki brought four games in total and played three of them. During the break time, Chiaki ate nikujaga which cooked by Teruteru and Hiyoko with her classmates. She was unaware that the food contained aphrodisiacs secretly added by Hiyoko and tried to fight the effect. Before Teruteru could molest Hiyoko, Chiaki moved to her classmate's side and delivered Teruteru the "Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist." Still under the effect of aphrodisiacs, she lost her consciousness afterward. Chiaki and the others brought to and recovered in the nurse's office. Chiaki told her friends that she was inspired by the game Double Dragon II when she beat the game's main antagonist and last boss, Willy Mackey using her special attack. Heard her story, Chisa's idea to elect Chiaki as their class representative born. The next day, Chisa asked Chiaki to take the position as their class rep. Chiaki didn't want to at first but after she heard her classmates' support, she agreed to take the position. After the school day end, Chiaki waited Hajime outside the Reserve Course building's gate and asked him to hang out together in the game center. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures Relationships Hajime Hinata Hajime was Chiaki's closest friend at Hope's Peak Academy. The two first met at a water fountain near the school, when Chiaki bumped into Hajime while playing a game. Since then the two started meeting with each other after school at that water fountain, with Chiaki forcing Hajime to play games with her, which annoys Hajime a bit because she would always beat him. Chiaki always comforts Hajime when he feels upset about not having a talent. She constantly tells him there's more to life than talent, and that together they could make memories. Her words comfort Hajime, although his obsession with having a talent doesn't lessen. Hajime calls Chiaki his friend, and wants to one day tell her he has a talent with pride. Chiaki seems to have romantic feelings for Hajime. She often blushes when he talks to her and one time grabbed his hand. However, after the deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato, his classmates, Hajime starts pushing Chiaki away from him a bit. Chiaki believing that she is the reason for this, apologizes to him despite not knowing if she truly did do something. Quotes *“Either way, my gaming talent won't earn me any friends.” *“You can make friends with games.” *"When you're with everyone, games are fun!" *“There's more life than just talent.” *“Your life won't be interesting because you have a talent.” *“By getting involved with others and making memories, hope, which is more important than talent, is born.” Trivia * Chiaki possessed a Nantendo Game Girl Advance, an obvious parody of [[wikipedia:Game Boy Advance|Nintendo's Gameboy Advance]]. The name of the system's developer is likely a pun on the surname Nanami. ** Ironically enough, the game Chiaki played on it was Gala Omega, a direct parody of Galaga, a game implemented into her outfit, as her hairpin is the ship sprite from the game. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Status Unknown